Speakers as sounding devices for electronic devices such as cell phones and tablets, have been widely applied in people's daily life. A speaker includes a vibrating system and a magnetic circuit system configured to drive the vibrating system to vibrate, the vibrating system includes a diaphragm and a voice coil configured to drive the diaphragm to vibrate, the vibration of the diaphragm prompts vibration of the surrounding air so as to realize the conversion from an electric signal to a sound signal. In order to improve sound releasing effect and optimize performance of the product, many attempts and explorations with respect to structures and materials of the diaphragm have been made, and the application of a silica gel diaphragm is an example thereof.
Silica gel materials themselves have strong flowability and a wide range of adaptive temperature. Therefore, when a speaker is working, the diaphragm is not readily deformed due to temperature changes, so as to better guarantee the performance of the speaker. In addition, the silica gel materials have strong mechanical performance and good flexibility, which is advantageous in improving the performance of the diaphragm. For these reasons, the silica gel diaphragm has drawn broad attention.
In the relevant art, a silica gel diaphragm includes a dome, a silica gel membrane and a supporting frame which are connected with each other, and the silica gel diaphragm is usually formed by forming each of the components separately and then successively adhering these components together. Since the silica gel membrane is respectively connected with the dome and the supporting frame, its shape and size may be influenced by the shapes and sizes of the dome and the supporting frame, which proposes high requirements on the forming process and needs special and precise designs to meet the assembling requirements of all the components so as to maintain the silica diaphragm with good performance. Therefore, different silica gel diaphragm molding moulds are needed corresponding to the products of different specifications, which thus results in high production cost. Moreover, there exists situations of uneven adhesion when adhering the components, which also influences the service performance of the silica gel diaphragm.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new method for forming a silica gel diaphragm to solve the above technical problem.